Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{5}{8}$ is $ \dfrac{8}{5}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = - \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{-8 \times 8}{3 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{-64}{15} $